Lazos de Sangre
by Morrigan Sparda
Summary: Subido Capitulo 7 LEMON Los Darkstalkers o demonios , estan constantemente manifestandose en el mundo de los mortales, Dante, es el encargado de mantener el equilibrio entre los dos mundos. Ambos deberan unir fuerzas para acabar con el enemigo en comun.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover: Darkstalkers & Devil May Cry  
Disclaimer: Este FanFic esta basado en los videojuegos Darkstalkers (Capcom) y Devil May Cry (Capcom). Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Capcom.  
Clasificacion: "M" Contiene escenas de explicita violencia y sexo. NR -17****  
**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Y de mí... Tienes hambre?**

Poco a poco fue despertando. Su cuerpo empezaba a desprenderse del sueño nocturno eterno del averno. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras con sus brazos abrazaba la almohada de plumas. Hundió su cara en ella, como si no quisiera desprenderse del calor que le proporcionaban las mantas; pero habían muchas cosas por hacer, no podía quedarse eternamente allí. Lentamente soltó la almohada, se puso boca arriba, observando el techo de su habitación ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- Ahora o nunca... -se decía a ella misma-

Se levantó de la cama enérgicamente y se encamino hacia la ducha. Abrió los grifos hasta que la temperatura fue la deseada. Se detuvo un momento contemplando su hermoso y joven cuerpo reflejado en el espejo. Una expresión de satisfacción se esbozó en su rostro y se metió en la ducha.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche, durante todo el día no había entrado nadie en el local. Todo estaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el desesperante tic-tac del reloj. Sus ojos pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos y poco a poco se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Un estruendo rompió el silencio, haciendo que se despertara sobresaltado. Agarró un arma y se dirigió a la ventana. Miró a través de ella para ver de donde procedía ese ruido, pero no vio nada ni nadie anormal. Más bien no había nada que mirar. Seguramente se tratase de un gato tirando un cubo de basura. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se dejó caer en el sillón, jugando con su arma, concentrándose en el silencio.

* * *

Caminó sensualmente entre la muchedumbre con cara de superioridad, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios del género masculino que se cruzaban con ella.

Su paso era seguro y apresurado. Cruzó la calle y de una patada abrió la puerta de un edificio, corrió escaleras arriba y tocó el timbre de uno de los apartamentos.

- ¿Si? -dijo una voz femenina que procedía de detrás de la puerta-

- Venga, ábreme que no tenemos toda la noche...

El ruido de los cerrojos se escuchó y acto seguido la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver medio rostro de una jovencita.

- Mira que te haces de rogar... ¡¿Aún estas así!? -Su expresión arrogante cambió por un semblante mas malhumorado- No pienso esperarte toda la noche, así que más vale que te des prisa en cambiarte o te quedarás aquí sola una noche más.

- Ya voy pesada...

* * *

Una ducha era lo que necesitaba. Estaba demasiado cansado para permanecer despierto, pero si dormía no podía estar alerta de cualquier cosa que irrumpiera en esa calma. Era tarde, pero posiblemente en alguna pizzería de la ciudad todavía estuvieran repartiendo a domicilio. Se dirigió a una estantería y rebuscó entre los libros y revistas y cogió un papel de propaganda. Se sentó encima del escritorio y marco el número de teléfono.

- Hola, quisiera una pizza de peperoni con extra de queso tamaño familiar, y dos cervezas.

- Sí… apúntamelo en la cuenta…

- Gracias.

* * *

Morrigan llevaba un paso acelerado al contrario de su hermana, que iba más bien paseando. Tenía que parar para esperala. A lo lejos oían una música muy alta. Morrigan pronto detectó un aura extraña y olor muy peculiar. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos para orientarse. Su hermana se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante apoyada en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, observando a Morrigan, que parecía una leona olisqueando a su presa.

- Vamos por aquí...-Comento la mayor de las hermanas agarrando a la mas pequeña del brazo

- ¡Morrigan! ¿Ahora a dónde vas? Ten cuidado, que me haces daño...

Lilith siguió a su hermana con poca gana, no sabia qué ocurría ya que ella no poseía todas las habilidades de Morrigan. Era un demonio muy joven e inexperto, así que se limitó a perseguir a su hermana calle arriba. Pronto Morrigan se detuvo ante un edificio con unas enormes letras fluorescentes. Lilith miró el edificio y después a su hermana que ya estaba inspeccionando los alrededores.

Una moto apareció por la carretera y se detuvo ante la puerta del edificio. El repartidor tocó al timbre. La música cesó y un joven abrió la puerta. Morrigan se paseó por debajo de las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal del edificio, observando como bajaba el repartidor y como el joven de la puerta la miraba.

- Hola preciosa, ¿tienes hambre? -le habló el repartidor con tono juguetón-

- Si... pero no de ti

- ¿Y de mi? ¿Tienes hambre...?

-El joven salió del edificio sentándose en la escalera mientras abría una cerveza-

- Puede ser... pero primero te dejaré comer tu cena...

Mientras esperas puedes pasar. A la derecha esta el sofá y arriba el dormitorio...

Morrigan cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y cogió a Lilith del brazo.

- Si te apetece puedes encontrarme en el "Planet Love"

Las dos jóvenes caminaron calle abajo mientras Dante las observaba y devoraba su pizza.

* * *

Pronto las anchas calles llenas de altos edificios desaparecieron. Ante ellas se alzaban unas enormes naves industriales. Las calles rebosaban de gente, habían coches aparcados en ambos lados y muchos jóvenes agrupados alrededor de ellos bebiendo. Lilith contemplaba todo con cara de asombro. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en la zona industrial y todo esto era nuevo para ella. Su mirada estaba llena de curiosidad, estudiaba cada paso y cada movimiento de los mortales. Su hermana caminaba tranquilamente agarrándola del brazo y se paró ante la puerta del "Planet Love"

- Buenas noches, Morrigan. Hacía semanas que no se te veía por aquí.

- He estado fuera. Ya sabes... Negocios...

- ¿Y esta amiguita tuya no es muy joven para estar aquí?

- Es mi hermanita,aunque no lo parezca es bastante mayorcita ya, tratarla bien... Ha llegado hoy a la ciudad.

- Bienvenida, espero que te guste vivir aquí.

El portero apartó a la gente y las dejó pasar. Bajaron unas oscuras escaleras iluminadas levemente por unos reflectantes rojos.

Morrigan se detuvo ante el guardarropa y dejó su abrigo y el de Lilith. Morrigan vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros cubiertos hasta la rodilla por unas botas negras de tacón de aguja. Llevaba una blusa blanca entallada, lo unico que hacia que ambas partes de la camisa se sujetan, era un broche rojo con forma de murciélago y dos rubies rojos incrustados. Lilith vestía unos vaqueros azules desgastados y una camiseta negra de manga corta.

Morrigan se metió de lleno en la pista de baile, la joven diablesa se quedó parada arriba de las escaleras que conducían a la pista, observando como su hermana mayor, bailaba como una posesa al ritmo de la música electrónica.

Lilith recorrió la sala con su mirada. La gente bailaba como loca, las barras rebosaban, los hombres devoraban a las mujeres y a la inversa. Mirado desde un punto de vista irónico, la gente que se encontraba en esa estancia poca diferencia tenia con un autentico súcubo como ella y su hermana.

- ¿Lilith? ¿¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!?

-¿¡Fe...Felicia!! ¡Lo mismo me pregunto… ¿y tú?!

- Yo trabajo aquí...

- ¿Has venido sola, no te habrá traído Morrigan?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Ahí está... eligiendo menú...

Esta chica no tiene remedio... No se que pretende con todo esto... Ahora vengo.

Felicia se acercó a Morrigan que ya había "entablado amistad" con un joven. Le tocó un hombro, le sonrió y la cogió de la mano para arrastrarla hacia la escalera en la que se encontraba Lilith.

- ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre traerla aquí!? ¿Tú has perdido la poca cabeza que tienes?

- Tranquila gatita... Lo único que pretendo es que mi hermana se familiarice con... su comida...

- Pero si tú ya comes por las dos... Y creo que ya está bastante familiarizada contigo...

- Joder... pareces mi madre...

- ¿¡Que parezco tu madre!? Si fuera tu madre te habría metido un...

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no olvides quien soy... -una expresión de ira se adueñó del rostro de Morrigan- El día que necesite nutrirse de energía vital, ya me dirás como lo hará si no sabe...

- Tiene tiempo de aprender. Tengo que trabajar, dentro de unas horas acabo mi turno. Lilith ven conmigo y siéntate en mi barra. Y Tú, Doña Lujuria, por lo menos avísanos si te vas...

- Tranquila... lo notarás...

Morrigan, molesta por la intromisión de Felicia, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras para regresar a la pista de baile. Una mano la agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta, atrapándola contra uno de los laterales de la escalera. Morrigan notaba la fuerza del sujeto y la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- ¿Tienes planes, o los habías reservado para mi?

Morrigan notó como el aura del joven era más fuerte. Al igual que ella, también era un seductor nato. Morrigan lo examinó de la cabeza a los pies en un momento. El joven puso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Morrigan, presionando su cuerpo con el de ella mientras acercaba su nariz a su cuello.

- Si te interesa mi perfume… no pienso decírtelo...

- Tienes un aroma peculiar... y una mirada... diferente...

- ¿Te ríes de mí... Dante?

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? -Dante apretaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de Morrigan contra la pared-

-Venga…¿No me digas que no conoces a la presidenta de tu "Club de Fans"? Me destrozas el corazón…

Sin darse cuenta ya había caído en el juego de Morrigan. La diablesa acercó su cara al oído de Dante para susurrarle algo.

Desde la barra Felicia vio como Morrigan estaba cavando su propia tumba. Ella también conocía a Dante y sabia perfectamente de lo que era capaz cuando se trata de un demonio. Hizo señas a sus compañeras de la barra de enfrente para que una de ellas ocupara su lugar. Una al no entender muy bien los espasmos con los que Felicia intentaba comunicarse, salió de la barra y se acercó a la de Felicia.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Necesito que me cubras un minuto, es muy urgente!

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Otra vez necesitas ir al servicio?

- ¡¡No es eso, una amiga mía está a punto de meterse en un lío, no tardo más de 3 minutos!!

Felicia salió de la barra y apartó a la gente a empujones para intentar llegar hasta Morrigan antes de que desapareciera con el cazador de demonios. Cuando llegó a las escaleras ya no estaban allí. Agudizó sus sentidos y detectó su aroma. Corrió en dirección contraria y subió las escaleras de la segunda planta. A lo lejos divisó como se acomodaban en uno de los sofás del reservado. Felicia descansó cuando vio que Dante estaba bebiéndose una cerveza mientras Morrigan jugueteaba con su pelo y recorría su cuello con su lengua.

- Hola, siento interrumpir... pero necesito hablar con ella...

- Felicia... hola preciosa, ¿qué tal va la noche?

- Bien... es urgente...

Morrigan la miraba con odio. Se levantó de mala gana, agarró a Felicia del cuello con su brazo y la condujo al servicio de mujeres.

- ¿¡Pero qué coño te pasa esta noche!? ¿¡Quieres dejarme tranquila de una puta vez!?

- Esta bien, te dejaré tranquila por toda la eternidad, pero que sepas que el tío con el que estás es un caza demonios muy muy peligroso y como sigas así, ¡¡Te matará en un plis plás!!

- ¿¡Vaya…no lo sabia…!? ¿Tengo que considerarlo un amor platónico? -Morrigan dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada mirando a Felicia- Lo que pasa es que te gusta y por eso no quieres que le haga daño...

- Qué simple eres Morrigan. Puedes tirártelo las veces que te de la gana. No acabaras con él de esa manera. En cambio él, en menos de un minuto puede acabar contigo. Tiene sangre de demonio, por eso su aura es tan especial. Lo digo muy en serio. Tú haz lo que te venga en gana. Dentro de una hora acabo de trabajar y me llevaré a Lilith a casa. Más te vale que aparezcas mañana...

Felicia salió del servicio dejando a Morrigan retocándose los labios. Mojó su cara y nuca con agua. Hacía mucho calor en el local. Y fuera, según Felicia, le esperaba una especie de semental endemoniado.

Morrigan salió y se sentó encima de Dante, comenzó a besarle y metió sus manos por debajo de su abrigo de cuero notando a su espalda un arnés con dos pistolas.

- ¿Esto es necesario que lo lleves encima?

- Es mi protección cariño, no vaya a ser que tenga un disgusto...

Dante buscó los labios de Morrigan, pero ella cada vez se alejaba más de él. Dante la tumbó sobre el sofá besando su cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos. Morrigan tenía dudas. Si realmente lo que Felicia le había contado era cierto, Dante le estaba siguiendo muy bien el juego... o no sería tan poderoso como ella dice si había caído tan pronto en su trampa.

Un temblor inundó la estancia. En la parte baja del local se oían gritos, la gente que subía por las escaleras corrían aterradas. El olor a sangre pronto llegó hasta ellos. Se incorporaron inmediatamente e intentaron acercarse hacia la barandilla apartando a la gente.

- ¡Mierda! -Exclamó Dante-

Saltó por la barandilla hacia la pista de baile cayendo encima de una tarima y liándose a tiros contra unos minotauros que a zarpazo limpio estaban destrozando al personal.

Morrigan optó por adquirir su forma demoníaca y sobrevolar la zona en busca de Lilith. En las barras no había nadie y toda la gente estaba agolpada en las salidas del local. Demasiada como para encontrar a Lilith y Felicia.

Un minotauro agarró uno de los pies de Morrigan obligándola a descender bruscamente. Una bola de energía envolvió a Morrigan carbonizando al demonio bestia que se abalanzó sobre ella para atacarle y acabó encontrándose con esta condensación de fuerza.

Recuperó su forma humana y luchó contra ello cuerpo a cuerpo, con su agilidad evitaba los golpes y remataba a estos seres con bolas de energía.

Dante seguía disparando desde la tarima. Unos minutos después la sala estaba vacía, los minotauros desaparecieron y la estancia estaba infestada de cadáveres desgarrados.

- ¡No te muevas demonio?

- Venga ya... hace un rato no querías que me estuviera quieta... -replicó Morrigan a Dante con una voz caprichosa y sensual-

- Antes… Ahora se me han quitado las ganas de jugar contigo.

- ¿Jugar? Si ni siquiera empezamos a calentar... Uff… tanto estruendo me han provocado dolor la cabeza, tal vez nos veamos otra noche cariño...

Una nube de murciélagos envolvió al súcubo y salieron a toda velocidad de la sala dejando a Dante sobre la tarima apuntando a la nada.

- Mujeres...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Un beso de buenas noches**

Morrigan voló hasta casa de Lilith. Una vez tocado el suelo de la terraza, volvió a su forma humana entrando en el salón. Aparentemente no había nadie allí. Recorrió toda la casa en busca de su hermana y Felicia. Completamente desocupado.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió un portal para regresar a Makai. Posiblemente alertarían de la intrusión de las bestias en el mundo terrenal para ver quien había invocado a esos seres.

Cruzó el palacio infernal hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones con la corazonada de que las encontrarí ahí. Y ahí estaban, sentadas con cara de cansancio, hablando de lo ocurrido esa noche con los Lores.

-¡Majestad...! ¿¡Pero es que ha perdido la cordura!? ¿Cómo se le ocurre intentar...? ¿En qué pensaba cuando...? –El sabio anciano estaba demasiado alterado para expresarle todo lo que pensaba a Morrigan-

-Lo que trata de decirle, Alteza, es que el joven demonio que hace unas horas quería convertir en su presa, es uno de los hijos de Sparda.

-Ya lo sabia… por eso es que lo quiero. –Una risa malévola se manifestó en la cara de Morrigan-

-No tienes remedio... No puedes imaginarte el gran peligro que corres acercándote a ese... ese... ¡SEMI-DEMONIO! –Felicia regañaba a Morrigan como si fuese su hermana mayor-

-Si... como con Demetri... No hay ser del sexo opuesto que pueda conmigo. ¿Me oís todos? ¡¡NINGUNO!! Y menos un semi-demonio... Que sea hijo del gran Sparda no significa que sea tan fuerte como él. Y partiendo de la base de que no es un demonio completo, muy peligroso no puede ser...

Majestad... él solo derrotó a Mundus hace unos pocos años... No es inexperto… y la caza de demonios es un arte para él, lleva muchos años exterminando a los de nuestra especie.

-Hablando de demonios... – Morrigan se sentó en el trono que presidía la mesa- ¿No os han contado estas dos histéricas la visita que tuvimos en la fiesta?

-Estamos al corriente de todo. Investigaremos sobre el causante de la invocación. Ha tenido que ser desde el plano terrenal. Aquí no tenemos constancia de ninguna actividad anormal.

-Anormal...-Morrigan apartó su larga melena descubriendo la espalda y tapando ambos hombros, dejando caer sus manos suavemente en los reposabrazos del trono- En Makai todo es anormal...-dijo con una amplia sonrisa y arqueando una ceja-

-Makai no es como el mundo mortal – explicó uno de los Lores a Morrigan- Se rige por otras normas, por otro código. Debería pasar más tiempo en su reino si algún día piensa ocupar el trono.

-Tal vez debería... pero si pasara más tiempo aquí no podría atender mis asuntos en la tierra... Fin de la junta. Me voy a descansar.

-Majestad... respecto al asunto del descendiente de Sparda...

-No me acercaré a él en un radio de un kilómetro... si eso os hace felices... Fin de la junta...

Morrigan desocupó el trono y salió de la sala, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Ella es la heredera al trono del Makai, el mundo de los demonios. Tras varios milenios del reinado de Mundus, el clan Aensland tras la desaparición de Sparda, se encargó de custodiar el equilibrio entre los dos mundos. Los únicos descendientes directos de este clan eran Morrigan y Lilith.

Ella no era un demonio con ansias de poder. No le preocupaba ni lo más mínimo tener que dirigir un aluvión de demonios y tener que vigilarlos constantemente como hacían sus antecesores. Contaba con la ayuda de los Lores, expertos guerreros demonios con más de mil años de experiencia. Debido a su edad, aunque fueran demonios extremadamente poderosos, hacía siglos que abandonaron las armas, se limitaban a mantener el equilibrio.

Morrigan, solo era una diablesa juguetona que pensaba que la eternidad era para disfrutar y divertirse; y en el mundo terrenal, los olores, sabores, habitantes, y demás experiencias eran más atractivas, por lo cual, era su lugar predilecto.

* * *

Caminó hasta su oficina. Subió las escaleras y dejó en la silla de su habitación el abrigo y el arnés con sus pistolas. Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos colgando por los laterales de la cama. Su mente cavilaba de donde salieron esos demonios y por qué atacaron en medio de una discoteca, en vez de hacerlo en un callejón oscuro. Los demonios, normalmente, no se dejaban ver por un número tan elevado de humanos. Era un procedimiento extraño...

Se incorporó de un salto y se quitó la ropa, fue a la nevera y sacó una cerveza, entró al cuarto de baño y se pegó una buena ducha fría. Era su ritual particular cuando regresaba de la caza de demonios. Agarró una toalla limpia y retiró el exceso de agua de su pelo, se la colgó del cuello y se dirigió a su habitación.

Había una presencia extraña, la luz no funcionaba y la persiana estaba completamente bajada, sabía que alguien estaba delante de suyo, sentado en el escritorio.

-Vaya, vaya... Pero si el cazador se ha quedado desarmado... ¿No decías que siempre ibas armado por precaución, mi amor?

Esa voz era inconfundible y eso que para esas cosas es un completo desastre. Una media sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Sin decir nada. Esperando algún movimiento de la mujer diablo.

Morrigan levantó la persiana hasta arriba, dejando entrar la claridad de la luz de la farola que había junto a la ventana, iluminando levemente la habitación. Podía ver a Dante, que estaba frente a ella completamente desnudo, apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Y bien, qué haces a estas horas en mi casa? ¿No puedes dormir?

Morrigan cruzó las piernas y ladeó su cabeza. El vaivén de su pierna estaba poniendo nervioso a Dante que no oía respuesta alguna del súcubo.

Dante tiró la toalla encima de Morrigan y cuando esta la quitó de su cara, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, apuntándola en la cabeza con una de sus pistolas.

-No me gusta que me desvelen cuando quiero dormir. Y tú, no eres un motivo de fuerza mayor para romper mis costumbres.

-Relájate Dantito, solo he venido para hablar contigo... Será mejor que apartes ese trasto de mi linda cabeza antes de que te deje inútil.

El rostro de Morrigan era imparcial, Dante apartó la pistola y guardó una mayor distancia con Morrigan sin soltar el arma, examinado cada mínimo movimiento.

Morrigan se levantó y recorrió la habitación, hasta detenerse en la puerta dando la espalda a Dante. Él seguía de pie, observando a Morrigan. No era un demonio normal y corriente, pero era un demonio al fin y al cabo.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Dante solo. Este cogió unos pantalones y se los puso. Sujetó sus pistolas en la cintura del pantalón y siguió a Morrigan.

Fuera de la habitación. Ella ya se había acomodado en el sofá. Estaba tumbada de lado, apoyada sobre unos de sus brazos mirando como Dante se acercaba y se sentaba en el suelo delante de ella.

-Esta bien... La primera impresión que da mi casa es la de acogedora, pero tú tienes mucha cara para colarte en ella, no saludar correctamente al anfitrión y para colmo, teniendo el privilegio de verme desnudo, no ser capaz de decirme nada bonito...

-Morrigan sonrió y se puso de rodillas en el sofá, acercando su cara a la Dante, rozando su nariz con la de ella, frotándola suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Lo nuestro es imposible y tú lo sabes...- hizo una breve pausa mientras su mirada se perdía en la inmensidad de esos ojos azules, segundos después se tumbaba boca arriba en el sofá contemplando su manicura- Sólo he venido para darte un beso de buenas noches... Y de paso, decirte que esos minotauros fueron invocados por alguien de este mundo, no del mío...

-Acepto tu beso de buenas noches, pero no entiendo por qué me revelas información...

Morrigan miró a Dante arqueando una ceja, incorporándose apoyada sobre su brazo.

-No me gusta que esos bichos destrocen mi paraíso, y tú, pareces aburrido...

-No cuela preciosa...

Dante estiró sus piernas y apoyó su cuerpo sobre sus brazos dejando las dos pistolas más a la vista. Una sonrisa picaresca se esbozo en sus labios.

Morrigan se puso de pie y pasó por encima de las piernas de Dante, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Ya era casi de día, giró sobre ella misma y se apoyó contra el marco.

-Tu compañía es un placer, pero es hora de que regrese antes de que me echen de menos... ¿Aún quieres ese beso de buenas noches... o mejor... de buenos días...?

Dante se levanto del suelo y con andares chulescos se acercó a Morrigan, apoyando su codo contra la pared e inclinándose hacia ella. Morrigan recorrió con un dedo su torso desnudo hasta llegar al comienzo del pantalón, acercando sus labios al cuerpo de Dante, podía notar su respiración contra su frente. Las manos expertas de Morrigan recorrieron su pecho aferrándose a su cuello. Sus rostros se rozaban y sus miradas conectaron por un instante antes de que Morrigan se abalanzara contra los labios de Dante devorándolos a pequeños mordiscos que a Dante le resultaron placenteros.

Morrigan atrapó suavemente entre sus dientes el labio inferior del semidemonio arrancándole un gruñido de placer. Notó la calidez de sus manos colarse por debajo de su blusa cuando adoptó su forma demoníaca y se esfumó entre los brazos de Dante convirtiéndose en un puñado de murciélagos que desaparecieron a toda velocidad por la puerta. Dante avanzo unos pasos para cerrar la puerta. Esa maldita mujer había conseguido quitarle el sueño. Subió hacia su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama con la esperanza de dormir algunas horas, antes de que su estómago le despertara.

Morrigan regresó a Makai, se dejó caer en la cama y se sonrió a ella misma. Se quitó la ropa y se introdujo bajo sus sabanas, dejando la mente casi en blanco. El único pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza era Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Duelo en los callejones**

Felicia acompañó a Lilith y pasó con ella el resto de la noche, ya que la joven diablesa tenía miedo de que esas criaturas irrumpieran en su casa.

La pequeña súcubo despertaba en Felicia una gran pena. Se imaginaba las cosas que esta debía haber experimentado cuando era más pequeña, junto a la descuidada de su hermana. Todavía no entendía qué hacia ella sola en el plano terrenal sin la supervisión de ningún guerrero o alguno de los Lores. Era increíble que ni su propia hermana descansara allí y eso que la vivienda era de Morrigan.

Se había hecho de día. Felicia despertó, preparó un vaso caliente de leche y se sentó en la cocina disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad.

Su móvil empezó a sonar. No tenia ganas de ir hasta el salón y no esperaba ninguna llamada urgente; pero puede que Morrigan fuese la que llamaba, preocupada al no saber nada de ellas. Se acercó a su bolso y lo revolvió hasta encontrar el ruidoso aparato, en la pantalla aparecía como "desconocido", descolgó y pregunto:

-¿Sí?

-Felicia, soy John, necesito que vengas al Planet Love. Esta noche queremos reabrirlo y está todo patas arriba. Te espero aquí.

-Pero...

No le dio tiempo ni comenzar la frase, su jefe era un hombre bastante agrio. No se preocupaba de la gente y poco le importaba lo que en sus ratos libres podrían estar haciendo. Sabía que si no iba a ayudar, esa noche ya no trabajaría ahí y tenía que pagar la habitación que tenia alquilada, comida y gastos varios.

Se acercó a la cama de Lilith para despertarla y avisarla que tenía que salir.

-Lilith, voy al Planet love. Abrirán de nuevo el local esta noche y entre los empleados lo tenemos que reorganizar todo...

-¿Pero no es más normal que vaya una empresa de limpieza?

-Eso se lo dices al dueño, que con tal de ahorrarse unos míseros dólares es capaz de ponernos a trabajar hasta la hora de la reapertura.

-Si puedo... voy contigo... No quiero quedarme aquí sola.

-Tranquila, si me acompañas no podrán ninguna pega. Como mucho te pedirán que ayudes. ¿Sabemos algo de Morrigan?

-No. Estará durmiendo, como de costumbre. Esta tarde aparecerá por casa o me llamará al móvil.

Lilith acompañó a Felicia al local. En la puerta habían colocado unos contenedores de obra, y todo el personal que trabajaba ahí estaba limpiando y desescombrando.

Bajaron las escaleras, el dueño estaba en medio de la pista dando instrucciones a los porteros y personal de seguridad que estaban cambiando las barandillas destrozadas y apartando los restos de lo que anteriormente eran las barras, Felicia se acercó y dio los buenos días, recibiendo como respuesta una fregona, un cubo y la tarea de la limpieza de la parte superior.

Un hombre cubierto por un largo abrigo negro y sombrero se detuvo ante la puerta del caótico lugar, observando el movimiento de los empleados. Uno de sus objetivos se encontraba a escasos pasos, ya se habían cometido suficientes errores. Esta vez las cosas se harían a su manera. Con naturalidad se adentró en el local, subió las escaleras y se detuvo al lado de Felicia.

-Perdone señorita. Soy el agente Clarion, FBI. Me han enviado a investigar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Sus compañeros ya han declarado, solo me queda usted...

-Poco puedo decirle... Cuando aparecieron esos engendros, salí por una puerta de emergencia y no vi nada.

-Felicia se incorporó mirando el rostro semi cubierto por el sombrero del hombre. Sus rasgos le eran familiares, pero no conseguía distinguirlos del todo.

-Entiendo, me han comentado que vieron a un joven que se quedó para enfrentarse a esos animales. ¿Conoce su identidad?

-Sí, abajo deberían quedar unas tarjetas que nos dejó con la dirección y el teléfono de su local, si me acompaña le daré una.

-Gracias, me seria de gran utilidad, mejor le espero aquí, esta parte todavía no ha sido inspeccionadas.

Esa respuesta no le cuadraba, según tenía entendido hablando con sus compañeros, ya habían examinado todo el loca, por tanto… deberían de haber inspeccionado esa zona también... Cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último escalón que apartaba de su angulo de visión a Lilith, que estaba recolocando los cuadros y limpiándolos, vió como aquel hombre la agarraba de la cintura y la sacó por la ventana.

En ese instante Felicia de un salto aterrizó al lado de la ventana contemplando con la cara desencajada como el hombre huía con la pequeña.

Lilith se debatía entre los brazos del desconocido, que nada más tocar el suelo, había dado un salto inhumano y ahora corría con ella a cuestas por los tejados. Ese tipo no era humano, así que no había razón para contener sus poderes.

Un destello iluminó varias manzanas cuando Lilith liberó una onda de energía y adoptaba su forma demoníaca. Comprobó con satisfacción que su captor había desaparecido, pero no bajó la guardia.

Fue en una décima de segundo. Lilith cayó al callejón como una piedra y antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza, el filo de una katana apareció ante sus ojos. Dolorida más por la patada que había recibido en el estómago que por la caída, Lilith levantó la vista lentamente, furiosa e impotente. Los ojos del desconocido la observaban desde la penumbra que proyectaba su sombrero.

-No es necesario que te capture viva. Vuelve a jugármela y me llevaré tus pedazos en una bolsa.

-¡Déjala en paz! –Exclamó Felicia, aterrizando a varios pasos del hombre.- No sé qué estas buscando, pero ella no puede solucionarte nada.

El desconocido la ignoró y alargó un brazo para agarrar a Lilith. Entonces, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, lanzó un tajo que partió en dos el cubo de basura que Felicia le había tirado, acabando cubierto de basura. El hombre miró su ropa, lanzó un resoplido de disgusto y miró a Felicia como si acabara de darse cuenta por vez primera de que estaba allí.

-Tú lo has querido.

La recién llegada apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse cuando la katana pasó horizontalmente donde antes había estado su cabeza. Apoyando la espalda contra el suelo, lanzó una patada con ambas piernas hacia el estómago del misterioso secuestrador, pero este ya no estaba allí.

"Maldición, es demasiado rápido" Pensó Felicia. "No podré con él en forma humana…"

La siguiente patada no pudo esquivarla, pero la encajó como pudo y al caer dio rienda suelta a su transformación. "A la mierda el uniforme. Total, estaba hasta los bigotes de este trabajo apestoso."

El desconocido se detuvo para observar con interés como Felicia se cubría de pelo y su ropa caía desgarrada al suelo. Felicia se estiró un poco y cambió el peso de un pie a otro, readaptándose a su forma felina.

-Está bien, nene. Ahora voy en serio.

-Una Nekomata… -Comentó el hombre, mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva.- Interesante…

Felicia aceptó el desafío e inició ella el ataque con un par de fieros zarpazos, que resbalaron sobre la hoja del secuestrador sin llegar a rozarle. Esta vez Felicia pudo reaccionar a la patada contra su pecho y colocando una mano sobre la pierna del hombre, lanzó una patada a su vez hacia la cara de su enemigo, que se las arregló para esquivarla y dar un salto hacia atrás, girando la katana con un complicado molinete y dejándola apuntando hacia el suelo. Felicia dio un salto hacia una pared y se impulsó desde ella con una patada voladora, pero el hombre se había echado a un lado cuando ella aterrizó y colocándose a su espalda le dio un tirón del rabo y una patada en la base del cráneo.

-¡Felicia!

-Tranquila, Lilith… Estoy bien.-Dijo Felicia, tratando de apartar los puntos de colores de sus ojos. –¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme el rabo!? ¡Ahora si que me has cabreado!

Con un bufido de rabia, Felicia comenzó a lanzar golpes, ya con los brazos, ya con las piernas, mientras el hombre los esquivaba y bloqueaba alternativamente sin necesidad de moverse demasiado. Gracias a su visión felina, Felicia se dio cuenta de que su adversario sonreía burlonamente y que ni siquiera había roto a sudar. "Esto no va bien. Este tipo no es…"

No pudo terminar su pensamiento cuando recibió tres patadas a diferentes alturas en menos de un segundo, una de ellas en un pecho, lo que le envió una fuerte corriente de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Aturdida, trató de no caer al suelo, pero sabía que el próximo golpe sería letal.

Lilith ya había observado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, y su amiga estaba en grave peligro por su culpa. Con un furioso alarido, se lanzó contra el secuestrador, convirtiendo sus pequeñas alas en afiladas lanzas justo cuando este levantaba la espada para dar el golpe de gracia. La sangre le salpicó la cara cuando varias de ellas alcanzaron su objetivo y se enterraron en el cuerpo del hombre. En un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Lilith se quedó horrorizada… Había matado a alguien… No era humano y había sido en defensa propia, pero aun así…

El silencio que se cernió sobre el callejón fue roto cuando el móvil de Lilith que andaba por el suelo comenzó a sonar.

-Tienes una llamada, -dijo de repente el hombre. -¿No vas a contestar?

Lilith trató de gritar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano izquierda del hombre se cerró sobre su garganta y le cortó la respiración. Completamente aterrorizada e indefensa, vio como el hombre la alejaba de él, desprendiéndose de las afiladas puntas de sus alas.

-Te advertí que no volvieras a jugármela.

El hombre enfundó la espada y se acercó al movil recogiéndole del suelo. Sin soltar su presa, miró un momento el número que llamaba y acto seguido partió en dos el aparato como si fuera una rama seca.

Lilith se estaba quedando sin aire. Trató de patalear, pero la presa del terrorífico captor parecía robarle las fuerzas. Entonces el hombre dio un grito de dolor y Lilith cayó al suelo. Felicia se había recuperado y había atacado al hombre por la espalda, clavándole sus colmillos en el cuello y atrapándole los brazos en un abrazo con sus zarpas.

-¡Huye Lilith! ¡Busca ayuda!

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte sola!

-¡No sé cuanto tiempo podré detenerle! ¡Este tío va a por ti! ¡CORRE!

Con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, Lilith salto en el aire y se alejó volando con rapidez. Al ver escapar su presa, el desconocido lanzó un grito de rabia, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un fuerte cabezazo a Felicia, que aflojó sin querer su presa.

Tres golpes.

Uno, una patada giratoria lanzó a Felicia contra la pared.

Dos, un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago le hizo escupir sangre.

Tres, Felicia sintió el dolor más espantoso de su vida cuando la hoja de la katana se enterró en el mismo sitio donde había encajado el puñetazo, atravesándola de lado a lado y dejándola clavada contra la pared como a una mariposa.

Felicia se aferró a su hombro y un débil gorgojeo surgió de sus labios, derramando un pequeño reguero de sangre que resbaló por su barbilla. Sus piernas empezaron a fallar. Lo único que aun la mantenía de pie era el filo de la hoja atravesando su cuerpo.

Puso una de sus garras en la cara de su enemigo, tirando el sombrero al suelo. Al ver la cara de aquel hombre, los ojos de Felicia ensancharon como platos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Oscuridad VS Oscuridad **  
Voló tanto como pudo sin rumbo fijo, lejos de aquel lugar. Felicia necesitaba ayuda y su misión era encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
No podía llamar a su hermana por teléfono. No sabía como contactar con Makai ya que siempre lo hizo a través de algún demonio. Estaba sola y desorientada, su única esperanza era el cazador de demonios.

Se dirigió hasta el Devil May Cry, subió los escalones de tres en tres y abrió la puerta golpeándola contra la pared. El frío acero de una arma presionó su nuca. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su miedo podía olerlo cualquier criatura y Dante ya estaba sobre aviso unos minutos antes de que entrara por la puerta.  
- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un pequeño súcubo... ¿Se te ha perdido algo?  
- Ne...Necesito tu ayuda...  
- No lo creo. Vuelve a verme cuando uses sujetador...  
La pistola dejó de presionar el cuello de Lilith, Dante se acercó a la puerta invitándola a salir. Pero Lilith no podía regresar de vacío, tenia que afrontar esta situación, pero Dante le producía escalofríos.

Estaba parado, con brazo extendido con la mano abierta indicandole el camino de salida, su otro brazo estaba flexionado dando golpecitos en su hombro con la pistola. Desesperándose al ver que la joven no se movía ni un milímetro. Se acercó a ella y con el cañón de ivory levanto la cabeza de la joven. Estaba llorando, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Apretó sus puños y golpeó el pecho de Dante, que ante tal rabieta la agarró de los brazos y la levantó hasta sentarla en la mesa de billar.

* * *

El filo dejó de estar en contacto con su cuerpo y Felicia cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

-¿Por... qué? -Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

Su atacante limpió la hoja de la katana con un rápido movimiento mientras se alejaba de la mujer gato, dejándola malherida en el suelo. Con un suspiro de aburrimiento recogió su sombrero, sacudió el polvo y lo colocó en su cabeza.  
Un enorme ruido de aleteos llamó su atención y levantó la vista. Una bandada de murciélagos surcaba el cielo. Volaban en una formación demasiado extraña, muy pegados y de vez en cuando varios de ellos abandonaban el grupo y descendían, como si buscasen algo, para regresar de nuevo a la formación. Entonces uno de los murciélagos bajó hasta el callejón donde se encontraban y se acercó aleteando hacia Felicia. Al llegar junto a ella volvió la vista hacia el cielo y lanzó un chillido angustioso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la bandada se lanzase en picado hacia el callejón, deteniéndose a escasos pasos de la malherida mientras el extraño los observaba con interés. El puñado de ratas aladas comenzó a agruparse, formando la silueta de su dueña.

Morrigan emergió del portal de murciélagos, inclinándose al lado de Felicia para comprobar su estado. Intentó reanimarla, pero ésta no parecía reaccionar.

-¿Felicia, qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Lilith?- dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de su ensangrentada cara.

El portal de murciélagos se deshizo y la bandada comenzó a girar en torno a Morrigan cada vez más deprisa. Algunos de ellos se unieron al cuerpo de su dueña mientras esa se levantaba con un brillo carmesí en sus ojos.

-Estúpido... Hoy has cometido un grave error. Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberme hecho tu enemiga.

Morrigan comenzó a levitar al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y giraba las muñecas preparando sus hechizos. El extraño permaneció inmóvil, desafiante, con una sonrisa arrogante bajo su sombrero. El súcubo inició el ataque convirtiendo tres de sus murciélagos en bolas de energía y lanzándolos a toda velocidad contra el enemigo. Este rechazó dos de ellas con su espada como quien aparta unos insectos, pero la tercera no iba dirigida a él, sino al suelo frente a él y estalló provocando una gran humareda. La onda expansiva había vuelto a tirar el sombrero del atacante, pero eso no pareció importarle. De entre el humo salieron despedidas varias cadenas con puntas afiladas en sus extremos que no tuvo más remedio que esquivar corriendo hacia un lado, tratando de evitar la cortina de humo. Un salto lateral le salvó por los pelos cuando otra cadena surgió del suelo. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, la cadena se deshizo en varios murciélagos, que brillaron durante un instante y se abalanzaron contra él.

Esta vez no trató de desviarlos, sino que se apartó de un salto huyendo de la tremenda explosión, pero Morrigan no tenía previsto darle ni un segundo de aliento, porque apareció de improviso encima suya y se lanzó contra él envolviéndose en sus alas como si fuera un taladro.El hombre lo esquivó e intentó contraatacar mientras Morrigan reajustaba sus alas, pero su mano se vio detenida por la del súcubo a mitad del tajo y Morrigan les envolvió rápidamente a ambos con sus alas formando una pequeña cúpula. A pesar del negro manto que les cubría, un tenue resplandor iluminaba en interior del globo. Ahora Morrigan podía ver perfectamente a su oponente.

-¡¿Tú?! Has ido demasiado lejos, cazademonios.

Su rival no se dignó en responder, de un tirón liberó su mano e impulsándose sobre la propia Morrigan, rompió el globo de oscuridad y aterrizó a un par de metros de distancia, visiblemente agotado. Morrigan volvió a adoptar su postura de combate mientras los restos del globo volvían paulatinamente a formar sus alas. Entonces, por vez primera, el atacante le dirigió la palabra.

-Te había subestimado, Aensland.

-No lo sabes tú bien. -Contestó Morrigan, chasqueando un dedo.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzo el rostro de su rival cuando descubrió que tenía toda la espalda llena de murciélagos, que con un chillido se iluminaron y estallaron a la vez. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, Morrigan comprobó que su adversario había desaparecido. Esto aumentó su ira. Cogió a Felicia en brazos y la transportó a Makai, dejándola en manos de los Lores sin dar ninguna explicación. Salió disparada de palacio regresando a esfera mortal en busca de su hermana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Intercambio de costumbres.**

Lilith relató a Dante entre sollozos, lo ocurrido desde que el misterioso hombre entró en la discoteca hasta que dejó sola a Felicia. El cazador se ablandó ante tal demostración de emociones por parte de la pequeña diablesa, y accedió a ir al callejón para ayudarla.

Armado con sus fieles pistolas y su espada abandonó el Devil May Cry con la condición de que Lilith permaneciera ahí.

Tras una breve caminata, llego al callejón encontrándolo completamente vacío. Había manchas de sangre en el suelo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue las marcas producidas por un arma en la pared. Ese corte solo podía ser producido por un extraño material que no se había forjado en el mundo humano. El descubrimiento le preocupó, algún demonio de alto nivel planeaba algo. ¿Pero el qué?

Dante llegó al portal del Devil May Cry y abrió la puerta. Nunca estaba bien cerraba. ¿Para qué, si cada dos por tres alguien la volaba en pedazos o estrellaba una moto contra ella? Al menos así alguna de sus "visitas" podía tener el detalle de entrar tranquilamente, y no obligarle a seguir pagándole la carrera al hijo del carpintero.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, entró confiadamente, pero la escena que se encontró jamás se la habría esperado.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? –Exclamó Dante.¿Se había equivocado de portal? El local estaba completamente ordenado y limpio. Lilith se giró hacia él y se acerco con una escoba que ni Dante recordaba que existía.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Encontraste a Felicia?!

- No, no la encontré, pero ¿Me puedes explicar a qué viene esto?

- Estoy muy preocupada y no podía quedarme aquí quieta sin hacer nada. Esto me relaja, ¿Quieres que lo deje?

- No, no. Sigue, sigue… Lo consideraré como un anticipo por mis servicios.

- ¿Felicia estará bien?

- No lo sé… Quien quiera que os atacara parece habérsela llevado y no ha dejado ninguna pista.

- ¿Podrías dejar me mirarme tan fijamente? Me incomodas.

- ¿Desde cuando los súcubos tienen vergüenza?

- Pues la tenemos… Bueno… Yo la tengo y eso me basta. - las palabras de Lilith cada vez eran menos apreciables para el oído el Dante, ya que esta, muerta de vergüenza y sin motivo aparente se alejaba de él y seguía barriendo el local cabizbaja -

- Está bien. Si quieres te echo una mano. – Dijo, mientras se repantigaba en el sofá. -Después de todo, yo soy el anfitrión.

- No, gracias, puedo yo sola... - La pequeña diablesa giró su atención al atento Dante que amablemente se ofrecía a ayudarle, pero la escena mental que tenia, no se parecía ni de lejos a la que se encontró al girarse y ver a Dante tirado en el sofá, vaciando un bote de cerveza que había en la mesa - ¿Pero es que te vas a quedar ahí tirado? ¡Felicia está en peligro! ¿No vas a hacer nada?

- No hay pistas, ni móvil evidente, ni parece que quieran que nos unamos a su fiesta. Lo único seguro es que iban a por ti, así que tarde o temprano volverán.

- Pero… ¿Felicia?

- La mantendrán viva de momento; para intentar usarla de rehén.

- …

- Me ayudaría un poco saber a qué nos enfrentamos. ¿Tu hermana o tú tenéis a alguien lo suficientemente cabreado con vosotras?

- Ja… ¿De verdad quieres una lista?

- ¿Algún cliente insatisfecho? - La pregunta de Dante enfureció a Lilith y partio el palo de la escoba en dos - Eh, no pares, lo estás haciendo muy bien. - dijo Dante con una sonrisa burlona -

- ¿Crees que irán a por mi hermana?

- Es posible.

- ¡Entonces tenemos que ir a avisarla!

- El teléfono está ahí.

- Hm… Hm… Esto… ¡No me acuerdo del número!

- Pensé que estabas de coña. ¿De verdad pensabas llamarla por teléfono?

- Morrigan tiene móvil; pero ella me apuntó el número y no me lo aprendí.

- Si me subo al tejado y me bajo los pantalones seguro que aparece…

Lilith le miró con una cara de entre asco y desprecio que Dante encontró muy graciosa.

- Venga, era una broma. Eres el súcubo más raro que he visto en mi vida.

- Pues no me gustan esas bromas.

- Está bien, señorita remilgos, ¿donde vive tu hermana? Tal vez esté esperando en casa para darte unos azotes por llegar tarde.

- Hmf… No vive lejos. ¿Dónde guardo la escoba?

- Donde la encontraste. Pero en ese estado, mejor es titarla a la basura… para el uso que se le da…

- Aja…¿Metida en el agujero de la pared?

- Sí, así no podrá entrar esa condenada rata.

- No sé como puedes vivir en esta pocilga…

- El alquiler es barato. Venga, vamos a buscar a tu hermanita… Oye, ¿y la caja de pizza que había sobre la batería? Aun no me la había terminado.

- La tiré. Ya tenía hasta hongos.

- Saben a champiñones, ¿no lo sabías?

- Agh… Es la última vez que te limpio la casa…

Caminaron hacia casa de Morrigan con la esperanza de encontrarla allí. Lilith entró en la casa gritando su nombre. Estaría sola hasta que alguien la echara de menos. Dante se acomodó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

- ¿No tendrás una cerveza?

- ¿Pero que haces ahí tumbado? ¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Morrigan!

- ¿Yo? ¿Y a cambio de qué?

- Te he limpiado la cuadra, solo te pido que...

- No voy a recorrerme la ciudad en su busca. Pero para que veas que soy todo un caballero, te dejaré que pases la noche conmigo hasta que aparezca. Puedes estar tranquila que conmigo a tu lado no intentarán atacarte.

Lilith no estaba muy conforme con el acuerdo del cazador, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, por lo menos hasta que su hermana apareciera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Sed de la venganza.**

Morrigan regresó a la tierra y se presentó en el Devil May Cry. Recorrió el edificio en busca de Dante, pero no estaba allí. "¿Tal vez había ido en busca de Lilith?", pensó. Salió adoptando su forma demoníaca para llegar lo antes posible a casa, si le ocurriese algo… jamás se lo perdonaría. Unas calles más abajo los encontró a los dos andando tranquilamente, Lilith parecía que estaba bien, eso la alivio, hasta que recordó el estado de Felicia, cosa que hizo hervir su sangre. Se lanzó en picado hacia Dante, tirándole al suelo y atrapando su cuello con sus manos, apretando con bastante fuerza, la suficiente para demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a acabar con su vida en ese instante.

- Hola cariño... Yo también me alegro de verte...-su respiración se veía dificultada por la fuerza de las manos de su captora.-

- ¡Pero qué estás haciendo! -gritó Lilith-

- ¡Lo que tenía que haber hecho en su momento! -Sus ojos verdes se tornaron rojos como la sangre.-

- Nena... Suéltame antes de que te arrepientas... Si me hubieras dejado tu número, te hubiera llamado…

Dante la sujetó por los brazos separándolos de su cuello y tumbando al súcubo dejándola en la misma posición en la que segundos antes se encontraba él. Utilizando sus alas como punto de apoyo, consiguió levantarse y lanzar por los aires a Dante que cayó de pie desenfundando su espada.

Morrigan saltó, e intentó atacarle desde el aire con una bola de energía, el ataque fue esquivado por el semidemonio. Una bandada de murciélagos se agrupo entre los contrincantes, dificultando la visión del objetivo de Dante. Morrigan aprovecho esos segundos para teletransportarse a su espalda y asestarle una patada. El cazador, guiado por su instinto, rodó sobre si mismo y se situó a unos cuantos pasos afrontando directamente a la diablesa.

- ¿Quieres pelea? Puedes hacerte mucho daño si sigues comportándote de esta manera…

- ¿Pelea…? Acabar con tu miserable vida es lo que pretendo… - La voz de Morrigan tenia un tono hostil y tembloroso debido a la rabia que intentaba contener- ¡Déjate los discursos para tu otra vida!

El cuerpo del súcubo se envolvió en un aura púrpura, cerró sus ojos y elevo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, entre sus manos emergieron unos rayos eléctricos que se condensaban formando una bola energética. Lanzó la bola a su adversario, que la partió por la mitad con su espada, la energía de disipo en el aire dejando una estela brillante a su alrededor. Dante apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara con un gesto chulesco y una sonrisa malévola se esbozo en el rostro de Morrigan. Con un simple chasquido de dedos, aparecieron los rayos, propinando una contundente descarga al cazador dejándolo bastante aturdido.

Lilith, que se había limitado a observar hasta el momento en la penumbra de un callejón diminuto, abandono su escondite para correr a proteger a Dante.

-¡Déjale! ¿No ves que quiere ayudarnos? ¿¡Por que le atacas!?

- ¡Apártate de ahí!

Morrigan se impulso hacia delante, acercándose a una velocidad de vértigo hacia su hermana y su protegido. Lilith cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos en cruz sobre su cara preparándose para lo peor.

Un leve gemido es lo único que se escuchó, cuando abrió los ojos, la espada de Dante estaba a escasos centímetros de su brazo derecho, y en su hombro izquierdo, descansaba la mano de su hermana. Observó horrorizada como la espada de Dante terminaba clavada en el costado de Morrigan. Lo único a lo que atino, fue a lanzar un tremendo alarido de dolor, como si fuera ella la que había sufrido la herida.

Estabas advertida. No tengo piedad con los de tu raza.

La voz de Dante era seria y distante. Apartó a Lilith tirándola a un lado, sujeto a Morrigan por la cintura, y hundió y rodó la espada en el interior de su cuerpo.

Se sujetó a las solapas de su chaqueta, le costaba mantenerse de pie. Veía borroso y le pesaban los parpados. Notaba como la espada retrocedía lentamente, hasta desaparecer de su cuerpo que se quedo aliviado y dolorido al mismo tiempo.

Le fallaban las piernas, sus parpados no podían mantenerse abiertos, a lo lejos, escuchaba el llanto de su hermana, notaba como la sangre resbalaba por su pierna, miró al suelo y comprobó que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. No tenia fuerzas para mantener erguida ni siquiera su cabeza.

La sujetaba entre sus brazos, sabía que si la soltaba, caería redonda al suelo, Su cabeza parecía la de una muñeca, iba de lado a lado, sin rumbo fijo. Con una de sus manos, la apoyo sobre su pecho. La fuerza con la que se aferraba a su chaqueta poco a poco fue desapareciendo, quedándose inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Solo podía llorar y llorar, la grotesca escena la dejó paralizada. Una mezcla de dolor e ira se removía dentro de su ser. Su hermana se estaba desangrando en brazos de su adversario, y era incapaz tan siquiera de ponerse en pie. Todo por su culpa, ella era la causa de que Felicia y su propia hermana, sangre de su sangre, estuvieran en ese estado. Un fuerte dolor se alojo en su pecho, le costaba respirar, era incapaz de hablar. Estaba completamente bloqueada. ¿Cómo iban a salir de esta?


	7. Chapter 7

**Mil años después... continuo el fic XD Este capitulo contiene la primera escena lemon! Ya me direis que os ha aparecido, en el próximo capitulo se desvelarán nuevos personajes... A disfrutar!**

**Capitulo 7: Un momento de paz.**

Despertó aturdida, estaba tumbada en una cama, con la habitación a oscuras, levemente iluminada por la luz de la farola que había junto a la ventana. La estancia le era familiar. Si que era familiar… Estaba en la habitación de Dante, se incorporó lentamente, se destapó y vio que iba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta negra. La levanto y observó que su herida estaba tapada con una venda. Aún le dolía, pero se regeneraba rápidamente.

Todo estaba en silencio, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Puso sus pies sobre el frío suelo de madera e intentó levantarse rápidamente, cosa que le provoco un tremendo calambrazo en la herida, lanzando un hormigueo bastante desagradable por todo su cuerpo. Andaba lentamente hacia la puerta, si se movía con cuidado, la herida no le molestaba para nada. Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, asomó medio cuerpo al pasillo y se limitó a escuchar en el silencio. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero ella seguía inquieta, quería saber cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la pelea con Dante, donde estaba su hermana, como se encontraba Felicia y que narices hacia allí.

-¿Lilith…? -Salió al pasillo y espero una respuesta-

Unos pasos que procedían del piso inferior se acercaban a su posición por la escalera. El corazón de Morrigan comenzó latir con fuerza, cada paso que escuchaba le provocaba más ansiedad. Se apoyó en la pared cuando vio aparecer a Dante, una sensación de incomodidad, ira y alivio se apodero de ella.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Cómo va el corte?

Dante se acerco a Morrigan con paso firme, como si no hubiera sucedido nada importante. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, le dio media vuelta y la metió de nuevo en la habitación cerrando la puerta entrando con ella. La acompaño hacia la cama, le acomodo la almohada y la recostó como un buen enfermero.

La diablesa no le quitaba el ojo de encima, le miraba con recelo e impotencia, ya que sabía, que estaba en desventaja si le intentaba atacar. Ya tumbada, cruzo una pierna por encima de la otra y se apoyó en la almohada, con los brazos cruzados mientras Dante le arropaba.

-No me pongas cara de pollo lastimero. Te estabas pasando bastante y no me dejaste otra alternativa.

La mirada del súcubo era imparcial, parecía que la cosa no fuera con ella. Simplemente se limitaba a parpadear y respirar.

-Tu hermana esta bien, esta durmiendo en la otra habitación, no te preocupes, esta perfectamente.

-…

-¿No piensas decir nada?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado..?- su voz era suave y calmada.-

- Poco… poco mas de un día. Lo que te hice tampoco es para tanto… ¡Te regeneras muy rápido!

-Hmp…!!-un resoplido bastante estúpido fue la única respuesta del súcubo-

-De acuerdo… Cariño… me voy a dormir al sofá, tu ponte buena y mañana será otro día…

Dante se levantó de la silla y salio de la habitación, cerró la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido y despertar a Lilith, se pasó toda la tarde llorando y pegándole hasta que se durmió por agotamiento.

Bajó las escaleras, cogió un bote de cerveza y se tiró en el sofá, merecía descansar, estas dos súcubos neuróticas le habían dejado agotado…

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho el crujir del suelo, abrió los ojos y vio a Morrigan de pie junto a él. Se incorporó y la siguió con la mirada. Mientras andaba, curioseaba con la mirada. Se detuvo delante de la mesa de billar, giró sobre si misma y se sentó en ella con las piernas colgando.

Dante intuyo que iba a ser una laaarga noche…

-¿Por qué atacaste a Felicia?

-Tu hermana vino a pedirme ayuda cuando estaba siendo atacada…

-¿¡Por quien me tomas!? ¿¡Te crees que no te vi o que!?. ¿Me estas diciendo que tienes un clon?

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Un clon!?... Espera un momento…¿Viste quien atacó a Felicia? –Dante se incorporo de un salto en el sofá.-

-Me estas cansando…

-Te enfrentaste a otra persona que no era yo… Vergil… Era mi hermano quien os atacó…

-¿Hermano?

-Si, un gemelo, no me enorgullezco de ello, ya que es todo lo contrario que yo… Si va detrás de vosotras… Es porque tenéis algo que quiere. Más te vale recuperarte pronto. Volverá… Y no creo que tarde mucho…

-Pero... ¿No estaba muerto?

- ...

- Buenooo... Necesito salir…

- No es muy recomendable en tu estado…

-He perdido mucha fuerza y energía, tengo que recuperarla. Si nos atacara ahora no podría defender a Lilith, ni volver a Makai.

-Ir de desvalida por la vida no pega contigo … La verdad es que estas hecha un asco…

Morrigan soltó una pequeña carcajada falsa. Bajo de la mesa y se encamino al sofá quedándose de pie a escasos centímetros de él. La sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, las largas piernas de la diablesa abrazaron a su presa. El cazador las acarició, subiendo lentamente por debajo de la camiseta hasta recorrer su espalda y sujetarla por la nuca arrancándole un lujurioso quejido.

-Sinceramente, no sé para que quieres salir teniéndome a mí…

-La verdad cariño… Es lo mínimo que podías hacer por mí. Tú eres el culpable de mi estado.

-Si con esto, hacemos las paces…

Estuvieron en esa posición durante unos segundos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Rozando nariz con nariz, notaban como sus respiraciones se entrecortaban. La diablesa se mordió el labio inferior atrayendo así la mirada de Dante hacia su boca, momento que aprovechó para devorar esos sonrosados y voluminosos labios que imploraban ser besados. El semidemonio apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándose caer hacia atrás para recostarse en el sofá.

Morrigan bajaba por el cuello de Dante con su lengua hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones que presionó con sus dientes obligándole a pronunciar un leve gemido placentero. Agarró sus nalgas para pegarla contra su cuerpo, sus manos se desplazaban a ambos lados del perfecto cuerpo de la mujer diablo, subió su camiseta hasta dejar al descubierto sus firmes pechos, que envolvió con sus manos y posteriormente devoró con lujuria. Morrigan arqueó su espalda hacia atrás mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Dante que aún succionaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones juguetonamente.

Subió lentamente por el cuello de Morrigan con la comisura de sus labios entreteniéndose en su oreja mordisqueándola y susurrándole. Un gemido escapó del súcubo que rozaba su cuerpo contra el de su presa, notando como su dureza hacia acto de presencia entre sus piernas. Dante se incorporó y subió las escaleras con Morrigan a cuestas hasta llegar a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cruzó el pequeño cuarto, llegó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Entre besos apasionados y jadeos, Morrigan quedó tumbada con Dante arrodillado entre sus piernas, lamiendo su abdomen mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Levantando una de sus manos, hizo un gesto para que se acercarse. Él, aceptando la invitación, estiró su cuerpo contra el de ella. Aprovechando la posición, utilizo sus piernas para bajarle el pantalón y dejar al descubierto todos los encantos del semidemonio. Poseídos por sus instintos mas primarios, se colmaban el uno al otro de pasionales besos y ardientes caricias. Dante atrapó entre sus dientes la delicada piel del cuello del súcubo, dejándola enrojecida mientras acercaba su miembro peligrosamente a la zona más sensible de su excitada compañera, frotándolo suavemente contra ella. La fricción era cada vez más intensa y prolongada, ambos habían llegado al limite de su excitación. Un tenue quejido implorativo se manifestó en la diablesa. Esa dulce tortura estaba acabando con su cordura, pero por un vez, quería dejarse llevar y ser colmada de placer.

Penetró suavemente al súcubo arrebatándole un gemido de placer. El ritmo era lento pero firme, Morrigan abrazó con sus piernas al cazador para que la entrada fuera mas intensa y profunda. Este, intercalaba golpes violentos y secos, con otros lentos y prolongados. Una de sus manos siseo por detrás de la cabeza de la diablesa, con la otra masajeaba uno de sus voluptuosos pechos. Ella, en un arrebato de pasión, capturó sus labios atrapándolos en un desesperado beso. Dante la hacia estremecerse con el tacto de sus manos recorriendo su sedosa piel. Su ritmo iba acelerándose cada vez mas, progresivamente, los golpes cada vez eran más fuertes. Morrigan se aferró al cuello de Dante obligándole a escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos. El griterío provocó en el semidemonio un desborde de pasión incontrolada. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Morrigan capturando su hombro entre sus dientes. La presión provoco una descarga de punzante placer junto con el orgasmo, su cuerpo tenso, se estremecía con el contacto de la sudorosa piel del ardiente cazador. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo el ritmo para que su compañera recuperase el aliento. Acariciaba el rostro del súcubo que aún yacía acalorada entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar besarla tiernamente. Morrigan correspondió el sensible beso y abrazó al cazador que permanecía dentro de ella. Aún estaba caliente y ardiente de deseo. Ahora le tocaba a ella complacerle.

Aparto a Dante a un lado y se incorporó sobre él. Devoraba sus labios, arañaba suavemente su pecho. Sus manos recorrían los musculosos brazos de el semidemonio al que atrapó por las muñecas. Sutilmente introdujo de nuevo su miembro en ella, enviando una corriente de gozo a través de su espalda. El cazador percibía como su erecta piel era cubierta lentamente por ese calor húmedo, tan lentamente que le hacia estremecer. La diablesa sonreía triunfante al oír los gemidos y ver esa mirada viciosa. Dante intentó soltarse, pero Morrigan le sujetaba con fuerza. La situación era morbosa, pero su instinto dominante no le dejaba disfrutar como un simple espectador, se liberó de su captora sin demasiado esfuerzo y agarrándola por las nalgas se puso en pie, caminó hasta la pared más cercana y la embistió con fuerza contra ella aumentando el ritmo a su antojo. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían a un compás desenfrenado. Por un instante abrió los ojos, contempló sus rostro, sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza levemente levantada y sus labios entreabiertos jadeando absorta en la más pura lujuria. El cúmulo de sonidos y percepciones lo condujo a la perdida de la cordura ante el deseo y la pasión. Enterró su cabeza entre los pechos de la diablesa y golpeó con más fuerza. Sudorosos y agitados culminaron al unísono.

Con ella aún en brazos, camino hasta tumbarse en la cama. La herida de Morrigan se había curado por completo debido al drenaje de energía. Pero él no tenía fuerzas ni para articular palabra. La diablesa lo recostó en su regazo, el cazador estaba agotado, un humano jamás hubiera sobrevivido a esta situación. También es cierto que había perdido muchísima energía, normalmente no necesitaba acumular tanta. Era increíble que siendo medio humano poseyese tanta fuerza. Sumergida en sus pensamientos y jugueteando con el pelo del cazador, lentamente quedó dormida con Dante entre sus brazos.


End file.
